La Diosa y el Demonio
by kriskiuby
Summary: Hinata encuentra a un pequeño cachorro blanco, que resulto ser el ultimo biyu, el hijo de Mandara va tras El. Naruto busca la soledad, necesita aclarar sus sentimiento, pero lo que nunca imagino, que el kyubi lo ayudara a reflexionar a darse cuenta quien era el amor de su vida.


**LA DIOSA Y EL DEMONIO**

**Capitulo 1**

Seis mese después de la guerra ninja konoha seguía en reconstrucción.

Sasuke obtuvo un castigo leve ya que ayudo a Naruto a derrota a Mandara y así reducir su pena por sus delitos, resolución que se tomo, consistía en trabajo social para la villa cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo cumplir por su carácter anti-social.

Naruto ya era Ambu de la cuidad de la hoja, con solo 17 años esperando pronto ser hokage.

Ser ambu era perfecto para aclarar su mente, ya que le permitía hacer misiones en solitario y meditar,, estaba muy confundido.

Pensaba (_Amo a Sakura pero me gusta Hinata)_.

Para amar a alguien primero te tiene que gustar, que sabes tú zorro entrometido sé mucho más que tú mocoso idiota.

Desde que el sello se debilitó el día de la batalla con Pain hemos podido comunicarnos me he convertido como una segunda conciencia ¡eso ya lo sé ¡ bueno ese día yo defendí a Hinata tu solo me dejaste salir ¡ tú sabes que eso no es así zorro ¡ yo solo libere parte de tu chacra - aun así , sabes que sin mi consentimiento no hubieras podido utilizar mi chacra ese día como lo hiciste – entonces ¿Por qué lo permitiste?.

Porque a pesar de ser una Demonio pude observar cosas que tú ¡no¡ por ese te digo que eres un estúpido y te dejas llevar por sentimientos equivocados.

¿Por qué dices equivocados? Zorro.

Desde que estoy encerrado en tu cuerpo he aprendido mucho de Uds. con solo observarlos, los seres humanos son los seres más extraños y bipolares del mundo, de verdad me dan asco su psicología, a lo que llaman sentimientos si ni siquiera son capaces de reconocerlo cuando lo tienen al frente.

¿Por qué dices tanta cosas kiuby? ¡Tú no sabes nada de los humanos y de los que somos capaces de hacer por amor¡.

En teoría Uds. Pueden ser mas demonio que yo y lo que respecta al amor ¡si ¡ es verdad nunca he sentido amor pero puedo entenderlo y comprender algunas cosas que pareces que tu las pasaste por alto.

Dime… a que has venido acá

Tú ya sabes… estoy tratando de aclarar mis sentimientos

Entonces te ayudare mocoso atarantado. Dime la rosadita te ha tratado bien desde niño ¡no! Verdad o alguna vez te animo cuando estabas triste.

No ella muy pocas veces lo hizo - ya que a ella le gusta a Sasuke.

Capitulo 2

Aun así era motivo para tratarte mal o decirte cosas que te ofendieran.

Si zorro tienes razón yo estaba encaprichado con ella.

Eso quería escuchar solo estabas embobado. En cambio siempre hubo alguien que te observo desde la distancia, calladita y tímida.

¿Quién dime? Baya sí que eres tonto aun no te das cuenta de quien hablo

La ojito de Luna.

¡Hinata! ¡Hablas de Hinata ¡ claro idiotaaaaa… ella en muchas ocasiones te apoyo aunque tú no te dieras cuenta, y ¿Por qué? tu si te diste cuenta y yo no, por yo soy más observador que tu mocoso- ya te lo he dicho más de una ves

Te mostrare lo que vi y lo que tú no, en la mente de Naruto aparecieron las primeras imágenes. Los ojos de Naruto se abren a más no poder.

Ella quería ser como tú…...Que siempre luchabas por lo que querías y así sucesivamente las imágenes van por su mente de Naruto hasta llegar a la batalla donde murió Neji es verdad ella siempre dándome valor en pequeños detalles que nunca vi soy un idiota.

Mocoso si alguien vale la pena es ella yo siendo un demonio pude darme cuenta que ella es una de las pocas humana que cuenta con mi aprobación.

La rosadita solo te dijo que te amaba solo para que dejaras la búsqueda de es tal Sasuke y no lo entregaras a la justicia. Pero Hinata declaro su amor por ti cuando pensó que iba a morir pero tu las ha ignorado desde entonces a igual que ha Sakura.

Tus dudas están claras ahora.

Si kiuby solo fui un idiota realmente me siento en paz no sabía porque me sentía tan solo desde que me aleje de ella desde que aparte su sonrisa de mi un vacio de apodero de mis sentido pensé que era mi confusión pero solo era la lejanía de ella. Ahora puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar de emoción quiero verla y decirle que la amo siempre la ame sin saber que la amaba.

Kiuby te debo una me has ayudado a descifrar mis reales sentimientos, y a decir verdad creo que siempre sentir la presencia de Hinata cerca de mi, pero yo pensaba que era un ángel que me cuidaba- porque ; cuando era niño vi a uno

Muchacho ese ángel creo que se llama Hinata.

¿Que?… dijo Naruto si muchacho ese día tú tuviste una misión con el equipo ocho y ella en la noche se salió de la carpa y se dirigió al lago para practicar con su elemento el agua.

Capitulo 3

_Es verdad- cuando le comente del ángel ella se puso roja como siempre lo hacía cuando yo estaba cerca de ella y Naruto comprendió ella se ponía nerviosa conmigo en verdad me ama desde niño pero como he podido ser tan ignorante y no apreciarla como se merece._

Kiuby terminare la misión he iré por ella le pediré perdón mil y mil veces más si es necesario. Y le diré que la amo que siempre fue a ella a quien amé

Por la calle de konoha caminaba una triste Hyuga, aunque, ya no era tratada como poca cosa, por su padre eso la alegraba se gano el respeto de su familia en la batalla con Pain, pero, siempre ay un pero, aun se sentía triste caminaba sin poner atención cuando unas voces la transportaron a la realidad sin querer escucho a Sakura se escondió por reflejo para oír la conversación - son Ino y Sakura (_pensó)._

Cuando vuelva Naruto le diré que sea mi novio - pero Sakura si no lo amas- no importa, Sasuke es un tempano creo que esta negado para amar…..ya no quiero gastar mi tiempo en el tratando que me ame.

Pero tampoco es bueno que juegues con Naruto y sus sentimiento al final te puedes quedar sin pan ni pedazo, además sabes que Hinata ha amado desde niña yo creo que Naruto se merece alguien que lo ame.

Lo siento por Hinata Ino pero yo no renunciare a Naruto el me quiere a mi no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir no quiero quedarme sola.

Estas siendo muy egoísta Sakura - además yo he visto a Naruto me he dado cuenta que el siente algo por ella no te ilusiones demasiado.

No eso no es verdad… el solo está con ella por se siente mal por la batalla ya que no le ha podido corresponder sus sentimientos.

Eso lo dirás tu, pero todos sabemos que tarde o temprano, el se dará cuenta que lo que siente por ti es solo un capricho infantil y hay estarás perdida.

Cállate cállate… Cerda INO… Cállate tu frentona…no digas que no te lo advertí.

Hinata no soporto más y salió corriendo a su lugar favorito.

Mientras que en su mente las palabras daban vueltas sin cesar (cuando_ vuelva le pediré que sea mi novio)_ lo perderé seguro que ahora lo perderé. Como me gustaría que lo que dijo Ino se haga realidad, quizás aun hay esperanzas para mí sé que hemos tenidos muchos momentos juntos, como amigos hemos sido muy unidos, pero esto últimos 6 meses lo he visto muy poco ya que llega de una misión y enseguida parte a otra casi sin descansar creo que me evita pero no solo a mí si no que también a Sakura me he dado cuenta de eso.

Capitulo 4

Tengo miedo si Sakura le habla- tal vez Naruto caiga en su juego egoísta tan solo porque Sasuke no quiere nada con ella ni con nadie.

NO… NO…NO… NO lo podría resistir se que tal vez tenga que llorar pero lo entenderé si pasa eso me iré no podría verlo pasar todos los días con Sakura eso me mataría en vida. En otro lugar.

¡Diosa Kaguya¡ Diosa Kaguya Ud. Tiene que encontrar refugio – el hijo de mandara no es fuerte físicamente, como el padre, pero su poder menta el superior mucho más poderos si nos encuentra no habrá forma de evitar, recuerde que Ud. Es la ultima Biyu se ha mantenido escondida por muchos siglos.

Es verdad mi querida amiga nadie sabe de mi existencia ese Uchiha me descubrió por un descuido debo encontrar un cuerpo humano para impedir su control mental.

Si ama... Te he dicho que no me llames así… Que fue eso ama... que fue que – ama sígame Hinata observa una figuras que se acercan a ella, por un momento se asusto pero se dio cuenta que eran dos zorritos uno blanco y uno platinado.

Hinata pestaño varias veces… los zorritos se acercaron aun mas ella pudo verlos eran muy lindos poco a poco se aproximo al animalito y los acaricio y lo cargo que bonito eres o quizás bonita – no lo sé- lo abrazo y se volvió a sentar. Hinata miraba al animalito que cargaba, que realizaba unos quejido, tal parece que le dijera algo al otro animalito, lo dejo en el pasto y lo soltó.. Me gustaría entender lo que dices amigo.

Diosa Kaguya que hago ahora – quiero que la hagas dormir - si ama, Hinata solo escucha los ladridos o gruñidos de los animalitos, cuando ve que a uno de los animalitos se les iluminan los ojos, pronto sintió sus ojos pesados y no puedo aguantar se quedo dormida en segundo.

Ahora harás el sello para ingresar a su cuerpo, - pero ama una vez dentro ya no podrá salir nunca más- si lo sé pero prefiero eso a estar encerrada como el kiuby Kuruma, - quizás tenga razón ama su mente junta con la muchacha serán una sola, además ella parece ser una persona muy buena por cómo nos trato cuando nos vio, tienes razón en mas creo que es muy fuerte a pesar de lo frágil aparenta esta muchacha puedo sentir su chacra.

Tú crees que soporte la fusión no quiero lastimarla recuerda aquella muchacha salió muy mal casi no alcanzo a salvarla. Si ama ella lo soportara estoy segura.

Esta vez será la última vez que lo intento si no funciona no lo intentare otra vez no quiero lastimas a los humanos.

Si ama empecemos, recuerda colocar el último sello solo después de sabes que sobrevivió – si ama.

Capitulo 5

El zorro hizo un movimiento con sus manos o patas, para ser más exacto dibujando en el aire un símbolo de chacra canalizó la energía y comenzó a introducir en el cuerpo de Hinata cada una de las diez colas de la diosa Kaguya –

Si la diosa Kaguya era un poco más fuerte que el kiuby – Hinata comenzó a levitar en el aire su chamarra se desprendió de su cuerpo y el zorro inicio con su tarea una a una para las colas entraron en la muchacha fue un proceso lento ordenadamente hasta que la luz del amanecer llego.

¡Listo¡ por fin, dijo el zorrito platinado, Hinata empezó a despertar se sentía extraña, como con una sobre carga de energía sentía que podía recorrer el mundo entero- pronto experimento algo muy raro su cuerpo se prendió de un aura blanquecina incluso que iluminaba, que extraño muy parecido a Naruto.

Ama – ama – Hinata la miro y la cargo – ¡funciono! La fusión a funcionado- _me hablo por qué me hablo por que la puedo entender se preguntaba Hinata debo estar soñando se dijo a sí misma._ No ama pronto recordara todo- termino de decir su frece y Hinata se desploma la mente de Hinata empieza a procesar todas las imágenes de la diosa Kaguya- sus ojos casi se voltean tal parece que esta convulsionando cada recuerdo de Hinata se unen junto con los recuerdos de la diosa su cuerpo comienza a tranquilizarse y a respirar un poco más pausado sus ojos volvieron a su posición normal y Hinata despierta de su estado, ama está bien – si Hitata gracias solo estoy un poco cansada era extraño sentir cansancio, ahora termina el sello si ama.

¡Qué bien¡ me siento ahora, me daré un baño en el lago, tal vez eso me anime iré por Naruto,_ Hitata puedes irte con la manada yo estaré bien, si necesito de ti te lo hare saber si ama – ya te he dicho no me llames así – está bien adiós ama y la zorrita salió corriendo antes que su ama la regañe, que bien se siente el agua en el cuerpo realmente ser humano te abre una ventana de emociones que no experimente antes,

Pero algo la distrajo de su baño, el chacra del kiuby, era la primera vez que lo sintió tan cerca y tan presente, algo lo atrajo puedo sentir todo lo que experimenta esta joven, Naruto kun te iré a esperan a la entrada de konoha se decía Hinata se vistió y salió saltando ramas por ramas hasta llegar en solo una segundo se sorprendió por la rapidez aun le costaba asimilar que era una diosa ya que su esencia siempre será la misma.

Pero al llegar vio a Sakura sus manos se empuñaron hasta salir sangre provocadas por sus uñas al apretarla su rabia era grande, pero no se dejaría vencer, esta vez no… lucharía ahora tenía nuevas energías para hacerlo…

**Capitulo 6**

Tan solo un minuto demoro Naruto en aparecerse, Sakura lo espera, Naruto comenzó a caminar y emanar chacra del kiuby sus ojos se tornaron rojizo y su cabello con alguno manchones del mismo rojo, avanzo en dirección de Sakura, ella no comprendió el por qué Naruto saco chacra del zorro, pero no sintió hostilidad en el, así que no le importo ni incomodo_ pensó que eran las emociones de joven … no estaba lejos de la verdad – (_Naruto me quiere con el olvidare al idiota de Sasuke)_.pensó.

Naruto levantó sus brazos, en señal de cuanto esperas que alguien se arroje a él, para arroparlo con sus cuerpo, camino lento y seguro, Sakura estiro su brazos para recibirlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto pasaba de largo y ese abrazo se lo dio ni nada más ni menos que a Hinata Hyuga. En ningún momento sintió la presencia de ella a pesar que tan solo estaba una pasos tras de ella, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que Hinata presenta una transformación al igual que Naruto porque se preguntaba pero lo averiguaría tarde o temprano sus ojos se abrieron aun mas cuando Naruto se unió a Hinata en un largo beso lleno de pasión que la hizo sentir muchos celos.

El demonio Kuruma – la diosa Kaguya ambos Biyus se reconocieron.

Sakura ya no aguanto más y jalo a Naruto.

Naruto que significa esto, tú no la amas me amas a mi siempre lo ha hecho… ¡dime porque¡ yo te iba a pedir que fueras mi novio, ahora he comprendido que te quiero.

Vete tú solo eres una hipócrita, tu no me amas Sakura solo quieres olvidar al teme por qué sabias que yo te quería, pero te doy las gracias que no me hayas aceptado mis citas porque me he dado cuenta que nunca he sentido algo por ti más que un capricho de hormonas para mi eras un desafío te convertiste en una meta nada más me propuse conseguir tu amor aun cuando ni yo sabía porque, pero la luz a llegado a mi vida por fin pude observar lo tonto que fui busque el amor donde no existe me segué por imbécil.

Naruto no me hables así yo en verdad te quiero.

Eso es mentira tu solo me has utilizado…..

Desde niños han sido pocas las veces que me has reconocido, de adulto me hiciste prometerte que buscaría a Sasuke y así lo hice, en el camino me confesaste que me amabas para dejar la búsqueda ya que Sasuke sería condenado y ahora que te ha vuelto a rechazar bienes conmigo.

Pues no basta.

**Capitulo 7**

Naruto ¡perdóname!

Mientras que Hinata se mantenía al marguen de dicha platica, pero sin dejar de poner atención a cada palabra de Naruto.

Quiero que sepas Sakura que te aprecio.

Entonces lo podemos intentar Naruto.

Sakura no hagas mas difícil convéncete yo te veo ahora como una amiga, en realidad nunca te vi de otra forma, ahora comprendo todo… al ver a Hinata pude darme cuenta de la gran diferencia mis de mi sentir ella es la luz que me faltaba mi aire.

Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Hinata.

Naruto extiende sus manos para alcanzar a Hinata que responde con el mismo gesto .

Naruto kun...Ee yo… te amo. Fue lo que salió de su boca, y yo a ti Hinata discúlpame por ser tan ciego con nuestros sentimientos.

Hinata eres una…

No te atrevas Sakura, si no quieres que nuestra amistad llegue hasta aquí,

Sakura no aguanto la presión y salió corriendo con lágrimas derramadas de amargura.

_(Hinata pensaba que no hubo necesidad de contarle a Naruto lo que escucho el ya la había puesto en su lugar)_.

Naruto kun... Hablo ella, discúlpame, pero Sakura, aunque sé que es un poco egoísta no le quites tu amista ella necesita de su amigo de la infancia, no los preocupemos por ella ahora Hinata ya habrá tiempo para que ella cure su corazón, mientras pensemos en nosotros.

Naruto volteo su rostro para fijase en ella, Hinata ¡qué fue lo que paso¡ ¿por que te reconocí como la diosa Kaguya? y tu supiste que era el kiuby …..y no Naruto.

Amor te contare todo, más bien te mostrare lo que paso dame tu mano.

Fue así que Naruto fue jalado para recibir un beso apasionado de parte de Hinata, y al mismo tiempo las imagines eras pasadas a la mente de Naruto.

Poco a poco se separaron para poder ingresar un poco de aire a sus pulmones de tan apasionado beso,

Me gusto mucho la forma en que tienes de contarme las cosas Hime, también me gusta cómo suena la palabra amor en tus labios.

Capitulo 8

Espera un poco amor, necesito llamar a una colaboradora ¿Qué piensas Hime? Quiero que el kiuby obtenga su libertad, ¡que! Si Naruto no es justo para él ni para ti.

No de ninguna manera el kiuby puede dominarme y acabar con todos, Naruto kun el no lo hará el aprendido gracias a que vive en ti, el aprenderá amor si fue capaz de entender sin sentirlo como será si lo siente has pensado en eso, la diosa y yo somos una no afectara tu ser solo se fusionara contigo sentirá lo que sientes serán uno.

Estás bien Hime confió en el kiuby el me ayudo, y sé que tu también sabes lo que hace entonces no esperemos mas,

Hinata realiza un sello de invocación y aparece su sierva, ama me llamo… si quiero que le des la libertad al kiuby.

Naruto estaba muy intranquilo, pero tenía que confiar sabes que Hime tiene razón no es justo para el kiuby vivir así ya que parte de la destrucción de konoha no fue su culpa sino de gente de la misma ciudad que lo utilizo.

Tal como dijo, el nuevo sello permitió al kiuby sentir lo mismo que Naruto sus emociones ahora le producían un poco de susto no comprendía la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo de la chica.

Listo ama, Naruto cae al suelo, Hinata lo alcanza a sostener, así estuvo Naruto desmayado por tan solo 20 minutos, cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Naruto está bien pregunto Hinata, sí creo que si mi diosa Hime extendió su mano y ayudo a Naruto a incorporarse, se miraron fijamente acercaron sus rostro y se volvieron a besar con intensidad, pasión poco a poco la el calor aumento, Hinata se separo de Naruto indicándole que fueran el dirección del lago, caminaron sin apuros solo con la ilusión de estar junto en el mismo lago donde Naruto vio a su ángel por primera vez, al llegar ay Hinata en un acto mas allá de su razón abandono su timidez quizás impulsada por su nueva condición empezó a quitarse su ropa ante la vista asombrada de Naruto este reacción su chacra aumento su ojos cambiaron de color, mientras observaba Hinata por su parte igual su pelo cambio sus ojos se tornaron mas violetas con su aura blanca, Hinata camino desnuda su cabello tapaba justo sus glúteos, y se metió al agua Naruto acoso no vendrás, si..Si...Si...Si... Comenzó a quitarse rápidamente las ropas y se metió al agua, Hinata acerco sus brazos por el cuello de el este respondió ya nuevamente dejándose llevar por sus impulsos naturales ambas auras se juntaban creando calor sus bocas eran un torbellino

**Capitulo 9**

Naruto se animo y comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Hinata, poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a sus glúteos los cuales apretó haciendo que la diosa diera un gemido Hime no se quedo atrás aunque ella fue un poco más osada sus manos acariciaron sus fuertes músculos su pectorales eran una piedra siguió su camino hasta llegar a su virilidad se sorprendió a sentir lo duro y erecto que estaba pero no se intimido, Naruto por su parte enfoco su vista en la maravillosa delantera de su Hime , firmes y hermoso voluminoso pero no en exagerados justo para él , sus mano empezaron a amasar sus pecho era una sensación tan exquisito el kiuby reacción su mejillas se sonrojaron se sentía excitado al máximo como cuando se apareaba cuando aun existía su especie, pero había algo distinto eso lo producía solo ella si ella, su boca comenzó a bajar para succionar eso pezones rozados una y otra vez, cuando un ronco gemido arranco de su boca Hime lo estaba masturbando con sus delicadas manos el no recordaba un experiencia así, te amo Naruto kun y yo a ti mi Hime. Naruto tomo a Hinata en brazo y la llevo a la orilla y la acomodo Hime con su poder de diosa hizo crecer el césped Naruto la recostó y sin esperar dirigió sus dedos a la intimidad de ella empezó a jugar con el botoncito que la hacía repetir su nombre una y otra vez y en un acto impulsivo introdujo su dedo en el orificio podía sentir el calor en su interior y como el musculo apretaba su dedo Hinata gemía y gemía eso es música celestial para mí me excito cada vez que oigo tu gemidos mi amor Hinata estaba desesperada sentía que su interior reventaría de calentura Naruto retira su dedo lo observa y ve una sustancia viscosa sus orificios nasales reaccionaron a ese olor volviéndolo loco su pelo se erizo y nuevamente la apariencia del kiuby tomo poder llevo sus dedo a la boca y lamio cada gotita de ese néctar , y sin pensar más se lanza con su boca a chutar cada parte de esa sustancia Hinata estaba al verde de la locura y al igual que Naruto su imagen cambio nuevamente a la de la diosa sin que ambos de dieran cuenta de estas transformaciones Naruto pasaba su lengua por su vagina abría sus labios para alcanzar mas Hinata se lubricaba bastante cuando Hinata empezó arquear su espalda Naruto kun Naruto kun que no puedo mas y un gran suspiro salió de su boca

**Capitulo 10**

Naruto que no había dejado de amasar sus pechos utilizando chacra mientras lamida tras lamida se levaba consigo el primer orgasmo de su diosa, ahora es mi turno en un movimiento rápido abrió las piernas de su Hime y acomodo su amoratado miembro duro en su entrada estaba consciente que Hime era virgen. Amor lo hare lento no temas si Naruto kun poco a poco empezó a hundir en la cavidad su pene realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no entrar en ella en una solo embestida era tanto su deseo de poseerla de una vez…ya llevaba la mitad de su pene cuando noto la barrera de su virginidad amor aguanta solo un poco más, con un empujón un poco mas fuerte rompió la tela que impedía avanzar Hinata clavo sus unas en su espalda producto del dolor pero quería seguir amor se que duele pero pronto pasara.

Por fin el pene de Naruto estaba completamente dentro de su Hinata esto es maravilloso puedo sentir como las pareces de Hinata aprietan mi pene fantástico está bien Hime si amor solo continua por favor, entonces Naruto comenzó con sus movimientos de pelvis poco a poco, el dolor de Hinata fue reemplazado, por gozo placer, Naruto al notar eso comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, y rápidas gemía y al compas de sus embestida. no quería derramarse, pero Hinata era tan estrecha que su miembro no aguanto más y se derramo en ella para hacerla alcanzar su segundo orgasmo y el primero en el, ambos se acostaron y se abrasaron por un largo tiempo, Naruto acariciaba las mejillas de su amada ya en estado normal ambos cuando Hime abre sus ojos Naruto kun te amo esto que hicimos es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, te amo Hime no me cansare de decírtelo , yo igual amor , no dejaban de mirarse cuando un siervo los distrae. Creo que debemos darnos un baño si tienes razón amor,

Se bañaron, se vistieron y se fueron en dirección al territorio Hyuga, al llegar al portón principal Naruto le pregunta, amor y que harás ahora.

**CAPITULO 11**

Tengo que ir hablar con mi padre, le conversare de lo nuestro y luego le pediré que tomare mi lugar en el clan, tú crees que lo acepte así como así Hime, tendrá que hacerlo Naruto kun, sino lo retare a una batalla no podrá vencerme, ni antes y menos ahora, así se habla amor, este poder que emana de mí, me ayuda me da fortaleza y seguridad y sobre todo tu Naruto tu eres mi esperanza. Amor yo hablare con tu padre eso me corresponde no quiero estar ningún día mas sin ti

Quiero que seas mi esposa y si no quiere no será difícil eliminarlo, Naruto kun, perdón me deje llevar con el zorro, no importa es que así se expresa mi zorro. Lo abrasa y lo besa, ya es hora de entrar, al abrir la puerta lo recibió Neji.

¡HOLA¡ Nisan, Hinata… dónde estabas tu padre me reprendió por no saber tu ubicación, no te preocupes Nisan,(_Hinata pudo observar las marcas que su padre había dejado en Neji tras la brutal golpiza que recibió por su descuido) _Nisan jamás nadie más te pondrá una mano encima eso te lo prometo por mi madre y tu padre que pondré fin con el sello de esclavitud.

Por fin tomare el liderazgo.

Escúchame Neji quítate el emblema por favor no Hinata solo Hazlo le dice Naruto que hasta el momento observaba la conversación confía en Hinata ella sabe lo que hace esta bien Naruto.

Hinata puso sus dedos en el signo de la frete de Neji, Nisan esto te dolerá un poco tal como dijo Hime empezó con un movimiento con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha punzaba el sello Neji comenzó a sentir el dolor en aumento hasta llegar a punto que no aguanto el dolor y un grito, escapo de su boca aguanta hermano solo un poco más LISTO justo a tiempo Neji cae rendido desmayado Naruto alcanza a reacción y lo sostiene lo carga al interior de la casa.

Hiashi siente los ruidos y observa a Hinata y Naruto este ultimo cargando a Neji lo deja en un cómodo sillón , Hinata que ha pasado donde has estado , padre eso no tiene importancia lo importante aquí es Neji ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de que el no se puede defender por el sello lo golpeaste por mi culpa, fue necesario Hinata el cometió un error debía ser castigado, de pronto Hiashi observa a Neji su signo su sello no está si padre desde hoy tomo el cargo de líder que es el me corresponde como primogénita del clan y eliminare todo lo que sea la opresión de las líneas familiares no existirán ni primarias ni segundaria solo existirá la familia. Y el que quiera irse del clan podrá hacerlo sin ningún miedo a represarías la libertad ante todo,

Desde ahora padre esta destituido puedes quedarte si aceptas las nuevas leyes sino márchate.

Hiashi abrió sus ojos el sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría esto de hecho el lo anhelaba el también estaba casado de las leyes del clan que por miedo al sello que el también tenía pero nunca nadie se entero de eso, ya que los anciano solo lo usaban como un títere para ya la primera vez que se negó a obedecer una orden los anciano decidieron asegurarse la obediencia del supuesto líder.

**Capitulo 12**

As lo que quieras Hinata, el consejo no te lo permitirá aunque tengas el poder de neutralizar el ellos previeron eso se han asegurado creando un nuevo signo de esclavitud, Hiashi notaba el incremento del chacra de Hinata pero no percibió nada sobre humano en ella, como te digo es tu problema a Naruto molesto esto esa actitud de Hiashi lo toma de la solapa eres despreciable Hiashi Naruto suéltalo por favor ya esta pudo notar algo extraño, Hiashi se acomoda rápidamente su vestimenta pero Hinata lo detiene porque papa porque nunca me lo dijiste porque justo en ese momento despierta Neji su mirada se fija en el hombre de Hiashi,

Esto es imposible papa tu también tienes el sello porque dime responde de una ves Neji que no salía de su asombre.

No hay nada que explicar hija, estoy contento de que puedas asumir el cargo que te pertenece y sin más se retiro, Hinata comprendió que su padre solo había sido un títere del consejo juro no perdonarlo por nada del mundo, padre yo puedo liberarte no hija este sello es diferente al liberarlo se lleva la vida con él, este es mi castigo, solo no dejes que te sellen ellos son muy fuertes juntos, solo eso te puedo decir aparta a Neji o querrán ponerlo en tu contra, y Hiashi salió del territorio, Hiashi grito Naruto, acepto dijo este que aceptas Hiashi, que te cases con mi hija ella siempre te a amado incluso antes que tu a ella, papa grito Hinata te buscare lo juro se que lo harás. Adiós,

Hinata se dirigió al consejo de ancianos y tal como dijo los destituyo de sus labores de dio la opción de marcharse en paz pero tomaron el camino equivocado pensaron que podrían con dos jincurichi estúpidos los matare por sus acciones Naruto no tubo piedad con ellos los elimino a todo y por primera vez la diosa no se opuso sabía que si quedaban con vida intentarían algo contra cualquier miembro de su clan, con el tiempo todo la familia quedo liberada del sello la hokage se enteraría de la verdad pero ante el pueblo se invento una mentirita piadosa, para no alterar la paz ya existente, sobre la muerte de los ancianos del consejo Hyuga en el cual consistía en que los ancianos murieron cuando investigaron una traición de un miembro el cual los mato por sus leyes inquisidoras, pero Hinata lo alcanzo y lo mato en defensa propia solo eso no necesitaban mucho detalles.

Seis 6 meses después la ceremonia de Naruto y Hinata fue la celebración más comentada en todo konoha, una gran fiesta en todo el pueblo de la hoja Gaara y sus hermanos eran invitados de honor solo faltaba Sasuke quien no había querido regresar a la aldea aun, pero ese día apareció en un breve momento siendo visto por Sakura que ahora entendió que había sido una caprichosa,

Se acerco a Hinata y a Naruto para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, pero Hinata tal como una vez ella no hizo la tomo de los hombre y la abrazo no hay problema amiga, no dejo que su amiga se rebajara sabia lo orgullosa que era Sakura y con eso la bastaba a Hinata,

**Capitulo 13**

Poco a poco la vida de Sakura tomo luz cuando Sasuke empezó a frecuentarla de vez en cuanto decía ir a la aldea, todo sabían pero para ellos era su pequeño secreto, pues Sasuke es así algún día dará el paso siguiente.

9 años después los gemelos USUMAKI la niña Hinako y el niño Naruko ambos de 8 años eran los prodigiosos avanzados de la academia. Junto con Jaraiya de 6 años, los mellizo Kushina y Minato de 4 años de edad.

Naruto con el tiempo se convirtió en Hokage las habilidades de la nueva generación eran sorprendentes, con el transcurrir de los días descubrieron la guarida de la nueva akatsuki el cual fue exterminado de raíz con él, el hijo de mandara fue derrotado por Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y los ninjas de konoha fue el mismo Sasuke que se encargo de quitarle los ojos y asegurarse que no pudiera controlar a ningunos de los Biyus con su poder.

Toda konoha está en paz con gracias a un Demonio y a una Diosa.

Tsuname Tsuname que sucede con mi esposa pregunto Naruto la verdad Naruto es que Hinata está embarazada nuevamente - que dijo Sakura que se encontraba en la sala con Naruto esperando noticia del desmayo que sufrió su amiga.

Naruto hasta cuando vas a tener hijos le dijo Sakura, hasta que Hinata se niegue mientras tanto quiero miles de hijos me gustan mis hijos, pero Naruto ya tienes 5, y serán 6 ahora dijo Naruto

No no no mi querido Naruto dijo Tsuname, que no dijo Naruto Hinata está esperando trillizos Naruto cae de espalda.

Eso se debe a que Uds. se acoplaron con sus Biyu ellos siempre tienes camadas d hijos en su caso no sería distinto le contesto Tsuname Sakura solo reía.

Ya que muy pronto ella también daría las noticias de su embarazo aunque Tsuname ya se hubiera dado cuenta, ella espera el momento.

Naruto se dirige a la habitación de su esposa, amor le hablo Hinata ya te enteraste tendremos cachorros si amor no sabes lo feliz que estoy poco a poco formaremos nuestro propio clan te amo Hime, y yo a ti.

**FIN **


End file.
